TMM: Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!
by wolfy1324
Summary: Ever wanted to torture a character or pair some up together? Now here's your chance, with your hosts Cat wolfy1324 a.k.a me and my friend Ichi!Rated T for swearing,
1. Introduction

TMM: Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare~!

Wolfy: yayz new story! But I WAS SO PISSED OFF BECAUSE OF THE STUPID REF IN THE OLYMPICS! IN THE WOMEN'S SPEED TRACK RELAY! RETARTED REF THAT HATES KOREANS AND AMERICANS!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! –Cough- sorry ranting over, but he seriously does hate us, mostly me because I'm 100% Korean, yet lives in America…

Ichi: Ranting over?

Cloud: Hopefully…

Wolfy: But Kim Yu-na will show that BASTARD!

Ichi: Rater T for swearing and killing

Cloud: We do not own TMM or any story lines, but we do own this Truth or Dare show thing even if I'm not going to be in it because I absolutely hate TMM

Ichi: Meh, I don't care, I just like Truth or dare fanfics cause I get to torture –cough- make "friends" with hated characters :P

Wolfy: -throws Cloud out of the truth or dare room- No TMM haters in here!

Cloud: -stares blankly then realizes she's flying through the air- Um… what am I supposed to say, oh yea! Ahhhhhhhh…

Ichi: We're starting!

Wolfy: Meh, I'm going with my Nickname: Cat!

* * *

Cat: So introducing our filming crew

Ichi: The camera crew is some of the Negima! characters.

Camera Crew: -waves- Yo, Kazumi here with Chisame (production/editing), Chachamaru!

Cat: We have security!? Since when!?

Ichi: We don't because _you _sold them on _ebay!!!_

Cat: Oh yea, instead I bought the limited edition FANBOY/FANGIRL PITS! Anyways, introducing our characters, first the main heroines

**The characters are magically poofed into the room. All of them are in their regular clothes and none of them, I rest assure, are hurt by me… yet… :P**

Purin: Purin was washing the dishes and got randomly poofed into here na no da!

Ichigo: -randomly spazzes- WHAT THE HECK!? I was just in my room, then here! I'm confused!

Cat: SHUT UP! Stop spazzing, you'll live longer

Mint: Who says?

Ichi: -pulls out a random gun- I say

Cat: -smacks his hand- bad Ichi, baaaadddddd!

Zakuro and Retasu:…

Cat: You're here to play TRUTH OR DARE!

Ichigo:

Purin: Ok na no da, I never get anything super bad happen to me!

Ichigo:

Zakuro:…

Ichi: I'm taking that as a yes

Ichigo:

Retasu: Ok, I guess I will.

Ichigo:

Mint: Sure, I'll play if the others are, but so many bashes against me…

Cat: It's ok, hopefully you'll live

Ichi: Hopefully…?

Ichigo:

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Ichigo: Fine, no need to be mean.

Cat: -facepalms- anyways, now the aliens and other guys!

**Other random guys/aliens were poofed in. Masaya and Ryou were some-what horribly beaten, gagged, and tied to chairs while the others stared at them suddenly frightened**

Ichigo: NOOOO AOYAMA-KUN!  
Purin: -glomps Taruto- TARU-TARU!

Taruto: -blushes- GAH!

Kish: Hello Koneko-chan, miss me?

Ichigo: Hell no

Pai: Rejected…

Retasu: K-K-Konichiwa Pai-san

Pai: Hello

Keiichirou: I have cake, anyone want any?

Everyone: -minus Tree-hugger and Shirobaka runs over to Keiichirou for cake- CAKE!

Kish: So why are we here?

Ichi: Truth or dare

Kish: YES! I always get something good out of it

Taruto:… -stares at Purin cause he always gets paired up with her for _everything_ which isn't necessary a bad thing of course-

Cat: Oh, but if you don't do the dare/truth, your penalty is the fanboy/fangirl pit!

Pai: … wow…

Zakuro: Isn't that inhumane?

Ichi: I don't think she cares. If Cat found a random arm from a dead man, she would grab a stick and poke it.

Mint: Um… ew…

Kish: -shudders- I hate being put in there

Cat: -glomps Ichi- ICHI! I ATE A LOT OF CAKE NOW I'M REALLY HYPER! –Jumps up and down-

Ichi: -glares at Keiichirou who sweatdrops- Crap!

Retasu: -takes a piece of paper from Ichi- Here are the rules:

1. No M rated dares please

2. Please don't magically poof into the story without my permission, it'll get too out of hand

3. You MAY dare/ask a question to the hosts

Kish: Heh, you should get Cat and Ichi to kiss just to piss each other off

Ichigo: That's actually not a bad idea

Cat and Ichi: glares

Retasu: Ok…

4. I will not do TMM A la Mode, I absolutely hate Berri

Cat: That's all so hurry up and review fast!

Ichi: She won't make the next chapter until at least 5 reviews!

Ichigo: Please don't review and torture us

Mint:… I think me, Ryou, Tree-hugger, and Ichigo get tortured the most right?

Keiichirou: -nods- Yea, I think so

Taruto: Who cares, it's funny

Purin: Purin agrees with Taruto na no da!

Kish: Who cares, just let me get Koneko-chan already!

Ichigo: NO! I love Aoyama-kun

Zakuro: Why do you love a hippie…?

Ichigo: He is not a Hippie!

Everyone: Yeah he is, face the truth already

Cat: So anyways, please review!

* * *

Cloud: ahhhh...zzzzzz....

Wolfy: -pokes her with stick-


	2. Insanity? Kish is Hyper?

TMM: Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare~!

Cat: I'z am back! I'm not dead from being buried under piles of Homework!

Ichi: That's because you don't like doing homework and put it off till the last second!

Cat:… and your point is?

Ichi: You know what; pretend I didn't talk at all.

Ichigo: Oh stop arguing like an old couple already! There are a lot of reviews to fly through

Cat:… I'm impressed Ichigo, you actually said something intelligent for once… right? –Turns to others-

Others: -nods-

Ichigo: Hey, what's that supposed to mean!

Zakuro: Nothing…

Taruto: The authors do not own TTM or any of the characters

Ichi: Thank you Taruto

Cat: -magically pulls out dare box- Bwahaha, let the torture begin!

_-Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress-_

_So it's clear what the pairings are going to be here (KishxIchigo, PurinxTart, RetasuxPai) but I shall fight because I'm sick of these. Not to mention I'm not going to partake in any particular character bashing._

_Retasu: What's your opinion about Keiichiro?_

_Kish: Why is it authors have this desire to want you with Ichigo even though she clearly love Aoyama and you clearly let go by the end?_

_Pai: I feel the urge to glmop you but i shall refrain, for now, since you're clarly going to end up with Retasu I'm going to demand you kiss Mint._

_Ryou: I can tell you're going to be severely bashed, enjoy dinner (just you and you can take Zakuro if you want) on me._

_Pudding: You're what ten? Why do people feel the need to rush you into a relationship with Tart? On that note, how do you feel about dating in general?_

_Keiichiro, Zakuro, Mint, and Pai(again): You three are the only one where a romantic relationship is never truly developed, I mean everyone loves Pai and Retasu but it's not true cannon, and Keiichiro you have your butterfly girl, and is it Miwa or Moe? But in the end the three of you do not have a true romantic relationship with anyone while Ichigo has Aoyama, I see Retasu/Ryou hints (in the anime that is), and Pudding does have Ron Yuebin wheter she likes him or not. So the point of all of that translates to: wwhat's the deal, and wdescribe any past relationships that haven't been identified (butterfly girl, Miwa/Moe have been identified)_

Cat: Really? The only couple I actually cared for was PurinxTaruto! XD No offense, I like the other ones, cause I hate Blondie and Hippie here. I personally prefer Retasu and Pai because idk, they look like a good couple!

Blondie and Hippie: HEY!

Retasu: Umm… Keiichirou-san makes good cakes and other things… He's, uh, nice, I guess… That's pretty much it.

Keiichirou: Thank you Retasu

Kish: Because I'm just awesome like that, I mean, who can resist my hotness?!

Cat: Me -_-

Kish: Well, you're insane

Ichi: It's 100% true

Cat: Thank you very much

Mint: That was a compliment…?

Ryou: No, no it was not

Pai: I'd rather not, but since it's a dare and the only other option is the fanboy pit, I will. –grabs Mint and kisses her very briefly-

Mint: WTF!? O.o

Purin: Mint-oneechan has a funny expression on na no da!

Ryou: AT least SOMEBODY is nice to me! But what do you mean I'm going to be severely bashed

Taruto: You're gonna be a inch away from dying, scratch that, a millimeter

Zakuro: -backs into the corner hoping he wouldn't notice her-

Ryou: -grabs Zakuro and goes to a random restaurant to have dinner-

Kish: I feel bad for her…

Hippie: yea…

Ichigo: Same here…

Cat: Umm, ok… Purin, answer the question now!

Purin: Erm, most people think I'm usually 7-10 na no da

Pai: in other words, you don't know your real age…

Taruto: Neither do the rest of us

Mint: Point taken, please continue Purin

Purin: Uh, ask the manga author, but in the end of the manga I did

Cat and Ichi: SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER!

Purin: Kiss Taru-Taru before he left

Kish: -grins at Taruto- they grow so fast

Taruto: -blushes-

Purin: Hmm, I don't know much about dating na no da. In my school, they say if you date someone you have to marry them!

Retasu: I don't think that's true

Cat: It's TMM, a lot of things are weird, so I wouldn't be surprised. Oh, here's Ryou and Zakuro

Zakuro and Ryou: -comes into room. Ryou has a slap mark and Zakuro looks pissed off-

Ichi: I don't think I want to know…

Ryou: you don't want to

Keiichirou, Mint, Pai, and Zakuro: Um, what? I have no idea.

Cat: K, next one!

_Andrew2.0_

_Mke Ichigo and Kish make out, then have Ichigo smooch Puding, then make Ichigo and Kish swap colthes. ...for the sake of the no m rule, little graphics for tthat. sorry zoey!_

Purin: why me na no da?

Ichigo: No! I love Aoyama-kun, not him!

Masaya: Yay! But screw you Kish!

Kish: Whatever, it's the dare Koneko-chan, we all know you secretly enjoy it~

Taruto: That's probably true, right old hag?

Ichigo: Shut up Midget! –Makes out with Kish-

Pai: … I think you can stop now

Ichigo and Kish: -Still going-

Cat: -high kicks them- STOP! We have other dares!

Purin: -tries to hide in closet-

Ichi: Sorry about this –grabs Purin and puts her in front of Ichigo-

Purin: WHA! I don't wanna kiss Ichigo-oneechan!

Ichigo: And you think I do?

Cat: I'm truly sorry, but hurry up, we have more reviews to go through!

Ichigo: -briefly kisses Purin-

Purin: -runs to random bathroom and uses a lot of mouthwash-

Mint, Keiichirou, Ryou, and Masaya: I feel so bad for her…

Masaya, Ryou, and Mint: I HAVEN'T BEEN TORTURED YET! YAYZ!

Ichi and Cat: You will be sooner or later, right reviewers?

Retasu: Um, we have one last dare

Cat: Oh yea, -summons random closet- Ichigo, Kish, go in and swap clothes. Kish try to do something perverted and it's a one way trip to hell in the fangirl pit

Kish: NOOO not the fangirl pit! Fine

Ichigo: THANK YOU Cat!

Cat: Oh shut up and hurry –pushes them in-

~5 Minutes Later…~

Kish: Ugh, how do you girls manage to move around in these things?  
Ichigo: Skill

Masaya and Ryou: -opens closet and takes a picture-

Taruto: -steals camera- I'm keeping this!

Masaya: NO, my camera!

Kish is in Ichigo's normal maid/working outfit and looking very pissed off. Ichigo looks oddly comfortable in Kish's clothes, even if she says it is a little weird looking on her.

Mint, Purin, Cat, Retasu, and Keiichirou: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ichi and Pai: Wow… just wow…

Kish: Grrr

Ichigo: Hm, this is oddly comfortable

Zakuro: -facepalms-

Ichi: Ok, next review!

_Ella and Jakito_

_Hello! I've got some dares-_

_Kisshu: You can by no means end up with Ichigo. Any of the other members of the "show" are fine, you could even end up with a reviewer. But NO Ichigo, it's becoming too common._

_Ichi and Cat: Kiss. You know it was going to come sooner or later :3 Also, what color are your hair and eyes? Or what's your overall appearance?_

_Ryou: I don't really hate you all that much, so go kiss either Mint or Zakuro._

_That's it, thanks! ^^=_

Kish: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, but I love Koneko-chan!

Ichigo: YES!

Mint: Haha, read the next review

Kish: See, I told you people!

Ryou: Sure sure sure

Masaya and Ryou: -gets kicked in the head by Cat-

Masaya and Ryou: what was that for!?

Cat: No reason

Cat and Ichi: WHAT!? –stares at each other-

Cat: I have waist length black hair and really really dark eyes, almost black.

Ichi: Black hair

Mint: It's very messy

Ichi: NO it's not! I try brushing it! And brown eyes.

Cat: Yeah it is Ichi

Pai: -cough- your forgetting a dare

Retasu: yup

Purin: Hehe na no da, it was bound to happen

Cat: -shrugs- meh, it's better than those other two –points to Ryou and Masaya- that's for sure.

Zakuro: That would be bad…

Ryou, Masaya, and Ichigo: HEY!

Cat: -kisses Ichi-

Ichi: -kisses back-

Cloud: -randomly appears- for those who don't know me, I'm Ichi's twin sister. Hehehe –takes camera and takes picture- blackmail! I knew they would do this sooner or later, they always likes each other

Others: -stares…-

Cloud: -poofs away-

Taruto: You can stop now

Mint: Yeah, we're running short on time here

Cat and Ichi: -still making out-

Keiichirou: they seem to be enjoying this…

Retasu: Yes…

Pai: Ok, times up

Kish: Seriously, we need to move on now –breaks them apart-

Cat: -glares at Kish- Fine next dare!

Ryou: YAY! –grabs nearest person, happens to be Mint and kisses her-

Mint: -stops then slaps him-

Everyone else: LOL

Mint: Next review

_xKawaii-Angelx_

_Shidonii: Konnichiwa! I'm Shidonii. =)_

_Rose: And i'm Rose!_

_Shidonii: D's and Q's time! XD_

_Shidonii's dares--_

_Ryou: *clears throat* DIE YOU -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP -BEEP-! *kicks in groin* *smiles innocently*_

_Kisshy-kun(Kisshu):Hi hot stuff. XD *kisses on lips for 5 seconds then walks away* *winks at kish*_

_Minto: Hey Imouto-chan! XD i dare you to kiss Zakuro. We all know you're in denial about your feelings for her. *sighs*_

_Rose's turn._

_Rose's dares--_

_Ryou-kun: Hi! *kisses on cheek and giggles* I don't hate you. Shidonii hates you, though. Don't ask why or she'll go on a long rant... o.o not kidding... O.O'_

_Masaya: Do the macarana(sp?)! XD_

_Tart: MIDGET! *slaps*_

_Ichigo: kiss Onii-chan(Keichirro) I'm sick of all the Ichikish sh1t! =/_

_--_

_Shidonii: Peace out! ...for now. We'll be back!...maybe...XD_

_Rose: Yup. *starts listening to vanilla twilight*_

_Shidonii: not again!! *steals Rose's i-pod and throws it out a window*_

_Rose: NUU! *runs after it*_

_Shidonii: *sweatdrop* Bye... o.O;_

Ryou: -doubles over and screams in pain then lies very still on the ground-

Cat: -comes over and pokes him with a stick- I wonder if he's dead…

Ichigo: That's a relief to all of us Aoyama-kun –gloms for no apparent reason-

Masaya: WTF?

Kish: -gets kissed- Whoa, I like her.

Ichi: …

Mint: -kisses Zakuro-

Zakuro: Wha-?

Purin and Taruto: -takes picture- Bwahaha more blackmail (na no da)

Ryou: -gets up- at least two people in this world like me, or doesn't hate me to the bone –gets kissed on the cheek-

Masaya: the wat?

Cat and Ichi: idk, we'll skip it, I'm sorry

Taruto: WHAT DID I DO!? –gets slapped-

Purin: It's ok Taru-Taru

Pai: wow, this really is slowly turning everyone insane

Cat: Pai, are you emo?

Pai: No…

Ichi: It seems like it

Pai: I'm not

Taruto: Of course he's not, he's much worse

Retasu: I don't think that's right…

Ichigo: -kisses Keiichirou on the hand- DOESN'T SAY WHERE TO KISS HIM! SO HA! Damn, why didn't I do that to Purin..

Purin: EXACTLY NA NO DA!

ChionisCookiesHandsOff

Ayoma's a hippie Ichigo. Get over it. Lol. I can't wait for the next chappie. Please post one!

Everyone minus Ichigo and Tree-hugger: SEE WE TOLD YOU

Hippie: I AM NOT A HIPPIE! I am a person who loves animals and nature A LOT!

Ichigo: YEAH!

Cat: That's exactly what a hippie is, so GET OVER IT and thanks for the review!

_Tapix_

_So hilarious! ILY so much! U ish totally AWE-SOME!_  
_Although... you might want to watch out for Ryou and Masaya fans... ShiroBaka and Tree-hugger lololol_

Cat: Thank you!

Masaya and Ryou: WE HAVE FANS!? –does a random happy dance-

Kish: Where as this world gone to then?

Pai: Insanity, complete and utter insanity

Cat: Got that right, and anyone who dares challenge me will get put in the Fanboy/Fangirl PIT BWAHAHAHAHA

Ichi: insane mode…

_Awesomegirl123_

_I dare Cat(wolfy)to erase Ichigo's memories then make her think she's in love with Ryou._

_Cat: Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this one!_

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone (minus Kish and Aoyama): LOL!

Kish: Damn, you suck

Ryou: YES!

Cat: BWAHAHA, get over here strawberry

Ichigo: Noz! I refuse

Cat: There's always the fanboy pit…

Ichigo: -stares at Masaya-

Masaya: -sighs-

Ichigo: -stares at Ryou doing something so stupid none of us can understand- I'll risk the pit

Cat: DAMMIT, you suck! I wanted to do this dare…

Ichi: Well, welcome to hell Ichigo –kicks her into the pit-

Purin: -hears horrible screaming- Wah! Sounds scary na no da!

Kish: -shudders- never again will I go in there…

Ryou: Dammit… I wanted to do this dare…

Aoyama: Yes, but no at the same time

Mint: This is another reason why everyone hates you, you have a freakin severe personality disorder

Pai: It's true

Retasu: … I'm sorry, but I have to agree with that

Cat: 100%

Keiichirou: Yup

Zakuro: So true

Taruto: See, you have the weirdest problem out of all of us

Hippie: -goes into the corner to sulk and cultivate mushrooms that are growing in the very dark place…-

Ichi: Wouldn't it be hilarious if he turned goth or something

Cat: Hmm… that would be very funny

-One hour later-

Taruto: Go Fish

Ryou: Dang. Zakuro do you have a 5?

Zakuro: Go to hell –hands him a five- Purin, do you have a 2

Purin: Yes na no da, I have no cards and have the most pairs, I WIN!

Everyone: NO!

Cat: Oh, it's time to let Ichigo out now… -opens the fanboy pit door to see a badly beaten and mentally disturbed Ichigo come out-

Masaya: Ichigo! Are you ok

Zakuro: does she look ok to you?

Pai: Idiot

Ichigo: I hate this place. Horrible horrible things in there…

Ichi: … I'm taking that as a no

Cat: -snaps fingers- Oh get over it already, Masaya the next dares for you

_Purinlovespudding_

_I dare the stupid tree-hugger to cut a tree then cry a river then pollute it._

Masaya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cat: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ichi: This is hell and a sin for hippies all over the world XD

Retasu: -tries to hide laughter-

Mint: -laughs at Masaya-

Ryou: HAHAHA

Kish: Haha Hippie, that's what you get for stealing Koneko-chan! So do it already

Tree-hugger cuts down a tree and starts crying a river

Cat: It looks like he's sincerely crying…

Zakuro: He's a hippie, what do you expect?

Pai: A little less sentiment

Taruto: -tapes this- This is hilarious

Tree-hugger then dumps so much random crap into the river that it burns a nasty shade of green then cries some more.

Ichi: What the hell did you dump in it?

Hippie: My socks and some random garbage I found in my house

Keiichirou: Your socks must have been nasty…

Kish: Psh, you haven't seen mine then

Mint: Is that something to brag about?

AniAddict342

Hi!Hi!Hi!I dare Ryou to beat Kish up.I dare Kish to be hyper before Ryou beats him up then while running from Ryou ,Kish kiss Taruto,I dare you to do what Ryou is trying to do to !

Purin: Me again na no da?

Cat: This ought to be good… -hands Kish a ton of candy and pop-

Kish: -eats it all- SUGAR RUSH!!! –starts bouncing around the room and hits Shirobaka in the back of his head-

Ryou: OW! –runs around trying to beat up Kish-

Kish: -dodges him then goes and kisses Purin-

Purin: -runs into bathroom again- BLEH not again! Na no da

Taruto: KISH, I'm gonna kill you! –runs around with Shirobaka trying to kill him-

Kish: HYPER!

Ichi: Note to self, never give Kish or any of these characters sugar…

Zakuro: Next dare!

_Zurla Adams_

_So, Pai, I dare you to propose to Reatsu._  
_Reatsu, I dare you to reject._

_What?_

Pai: -gets down on knee- I love you Retasu, will you marry me?

Retasu: Uh, I'm sorry Pai-san…

Everyone: What?

Kish: HYPER! SUGAR IS GOOD!

Taruto and Ryou: -still trying to capture him-

Everyone: -has a very confused expression on-

Cat: Erm, ok then. That's all we got time for, join us next time on TMM Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!

Ichi: Bye!

* * *

So people, i am so glad to have reviews and being loved this much XD (i mean, i got 5 in the next day right after i posted this fic...) Anyways thank you! Btw, I'm sorry PheobeLeo35 for not doing your dares, i promise i will do them next time (why is inuyasha in one of them, i mean he's not even included in this fic, or are you mistaking him or Ichi?). So, add more truths and hurry up and review please XD (I'm so glad i have reviews!)


	3. Purin hyper! Highschool musical,what?

TMM: Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare~!

Cat: NYA~! I LIKE CHEESE

Everyone:… wtf?

Cat: what?

Ichi: Nothing

Cat: Purin, the disclaimer please!

Purin: Cat does not own TMM or any of the characters, but she does own this story na no da!

Cat: Thank you~!

Kish: Cat, are you hyper?

Mint: Did you _just _figure that out?

Kish: hey, there's no need to be mean about it!

Ryou: -facepalms-

Cat: Yeah, Shirobaka, you shouldn't hit your head, you don't have any brain cells to lose.

Ryou: what!? Yes I do, wait no, what!?

Taruto: Haha, she got ya

Pai: Not even a full page and it's full of insanity already?

Retasu: I guess it's just their personality

Zakuro:…

Keiichirou: Wow… this is weird

Masaya: Where's Ichigo

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun!

Cat: -rolls eyes- so while Ichigo is glomping the hippie here's the first dare!

_PheobeLeo35_

_Bolitmotntoysfnpraa bursts out laughing in the middle of the night thinking of your story for no particular reason  
hahaha!_

_Mint: I like you. You shan't die. Kiss kisshu instead for no reason then have HIM slap YOU.  
Masaya: eat a cookie. Wait, no, make that a POISONED cookie. Lalalala hehehe  
ichigo: look over and see ryou wounds and heal him maggicaly o and den kiss him cuz ryou reminds me of my crush lalalala  
ryou: be kissed. That's all for now. WAIT NO say how much u love ichigo and then fall off a cliff for no random reason even tho ur one of my fave characters  
Pai: hi  
lettuce: work up enough courage to tell pai how u feel even if u doing love him  
keiichiro: what the random. Why were u invented. Ponder that.  
Purin: hehehehe don't worry imrandom to lalalala lalalala Elmo world...  
Tart: I want you to sing "Irene" by tobyMac  
zakuro: ur my fave character. Here. *gives cute vine and flower shirt button down with a semi large cross on it because she went to the church so much in the anime* hope you like it.  
Inubaka(inuyasha): jump in to the pit of fire talked about in revelation with ur demon friends._

Mint: Er, ok. –kisses Kish-

Kish: Ah, but I don't like slapping girls… oh well. –slaps Mint-

Mint: and you said you liked me… -_-

Masaya: COOKIE –completely ignores last part of dare- -gobbles it up- YUM

Ichigo: HE SURVIVED!?

Masaya: -keels over and dies-

Everyone minus Ichigo: YES FINALLY!

Ichigo: NOOOO revive him Cat!

Cat: sigh… for the sake of dares, I have to revive him… oh well, more torture and fun for him then –snaps fingers and revives Masaya-

Ichi: Wow… that must be killing her inside

Cat: You have no idea

Zakuro: Ha

Ichigo: What? I have to kiss HIM!? Oh whatever, -kisses him and completely ignores the first part of healing his wounds-

Ryou: -silently pumps his fists in the air in a victory thing earning angry glares from Masaya- YES finally! –Falls off a cliff and dies-

Cat: -revives him and eyes start twitching from reviving my two most hated characters-

Purin: Ichigo-oneechan ran to the bathroom na no da

Taruto: I wonder why –sarcastic-

Pai: Uh, hello?

Retasu: -blushes- Erm, uh, Pai-san… I really like y-y-you…

Mint: that took some time

Kish: It was kind of obvious

Pai: Oh…

Keiichirou: What? I can't be invented? I'm semi-important to this anime/manga!

Kish: Uh, SEMI being the main word here

Cat: I kind of like KeiichirouxZakuro (a reason why I invited Keiichirou here), sorry, not a fan of yuri... cause you know, I'm a girl, kind of awkward… minus Negima, that was too be expected

Kazumi/Negima Camera Crew who's filming this: HEY! What do you mean by that?!

Cat: Oh it's true. I've seen AsunaxAyaka, SetsunaxKonoka, KazumixSayo, KaedexKu Fei, KaedexMana, Ku FeixChao (it was surprisingly good XD) and another weird one, SetsunaXKazumi… -blabs on and on about Negima yuri couples.-

Purin: This is another reason why this author and elmo scares me na no da…

Ichi: Actually they aren't that bad, Elmo's only bad if he has a gun/knife and barney the purple dinosaur with him…, then that's bad…

Taruto: What? Never heard of it

Cat: I'm sorry, no singing dares, the lyrics take up more space and that bugs me… a lot…

Ichi: A lot of stupid things bug you

Cat: Your point is?

Zakuro: -takes shirt- thank you

Cat: Why Inuyasha, there is no Inuyasha in this fic, unless you mistake him for Ichi, which is probably impossible..

Ichi: HEY!

Kish: You look nothing like Inuyasha

Ichigo: How would you know?

Masaya: Mad skillz

Mint: What the hell are you now, a gangster?

Cat: -smacks Mint's head-

Mint: HEY!

Cat: No swearing without my ok, we have little kids –points to Taruto and Purin-

Mint: You swear!

Cat: … that's beside the point, Keiichirou you do the next dare

Mint: Don't change the subject!

Keiichirou: Next dare!

_Dawnstep_

_Ogosh, this is totally epictastif-ful xD_

_Okay, dares!_

_Kisshu- OMGOMGOMG -glomps- YOU'RE LIKE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER! -kisses- Um, anyway! I dare you to get Pai to switch Ichigo's and your souls. So, Ichigo will be in your body and you'll be in hers. :D_

_Masaya- DIE! -punches- I dare you to jump of a cliff! DO IT NOW!!_

_Ichigo- Okay this is a truth. What would your reaction be if you randomly woke up in Vegas (not knowing what Vegas was of course, as you're Japanese) with Kisshu sleeping beside you and a random ring (golden, with no adornment ;D) on your finger?_

_Taruto- I LOVE YOU TOO -glomps- Nothing much to say here._

_Pai- I dare you to propose to Lettuce again, but, this time, Lettuce you have to accept. C=_

_xoxo, Dawny~_

Cat: Dawn, write your story faster, I want to read the next one already god!

Kish: I like her too, you know what, I like this truth or dare fic Cat and Ichi

Cat: Thank you

Ichi: whatever…

Masaya: Oof –doubles over from punch-

Taruto: BE a man, you can take a punch

Ryou: What do you know about being a man and pain, you're a midget

Cat and Ichi: SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER

Taruto: I died remember? Then I was magically brought back to life, according to the anime

Purin: Yup na no da

Ryou: Good point

Ichigo: Not again! Poor Aoyama-kun

Mint: You're the only one who cares Ichigo…

Masaya: -jumps off a cliff and dies-

Cat: -revives him- damn it; wish he would stay dead…

Ichigo: No, I know what Vegas is

Ichi: It's the place all American babies are made at (no offense)

Everyone: O.o

Cat: It's a joke; you have to live in the US to understand it

Ichigo: Er, anyways, I would probably scream and beat Kish with a pillow…

Kish: You can beat people to death with a pillow!?

Purin: It's anime na no da, anything can happen!

Pai: That's correct, there was this one girl who could fit anything in her pocket… (Maria Holic reference)

Cat: THAT'S AWESOME, oh and she was my favorite character in Maria Holic too XD.

Ichi: Ichigo, that's so lame.

Ichigo: What?

Ichi: Instead of beating him with a pillow, I'd mug him, take all his stuff and whatever's valuable/easily carried in the room. Then, I'd go and pawn all that crap, including the ring, and live a good life while laughing as Kish on the streets begging for money (HE ACTUALLY SAID THIS!!!)

Everyone: O.o wtf?

Cat: Er, remind me never to go to Las Vegas with you…

Taruto: Why would you go with him in the first place…?

Cat: -blushes- Shut up midget

Taruto: Hey!

Purin: Wha! I'm taller than Taru-Taru! By like a millimeter

Taruto: NOOOO

Kish: Haha, midget

Ichigo: Told you so

Retasu: You'll grow

Zakuro: Probably not

Ryou: Psh, yeah right

Masaya: You're supposed to be older Ryou, but you're about the same height as me

Ryou: SHUT IT!

Keiichirou: We need to go on with the dares

Cat: Thank you! Another reason why I invited him, common sense!

Taruto: WHAA! –gets glomped-

Ichi: ok, replay of last chapter

Pai: -gets down on knee- I love you Retasu, will you marry me?

Retasu: -blushes- Yes…

Cat: no ceremony too long, not enough time

Mint: Way to ruin the mood

Cat: Oh shut up

_xKawaii-Angelx_

_Shidonii: We're back! XD_

_Rose: And we have evil-I MEAN NICE DARES! *smirks evilly*_

_Shidonii's dares--_

_Kisshu: Heehee. *kisses again*_

_Ryou: Die! *sets him on fire*_

_Masaya: Act like a preppy girl. XD_

_Pudding: *gives sugar* Enjoy! XD_

_Ichigo: OMFK! *points to the top of my head* I'm wearing cat ears. o.o But they're not pink... *shrugs*_

_Rose's dares--_

_Ryou: *hugs* Slap kishu. Hard._

_Kishu: Get into a slap fight with ryou-kun._

_Taruto: Go emo._

_Pai: Go emo, too._

_Lettuce: Tell pai you dis-like emos and never want to see his face again!_

_Pudding: *gives more sugar*_

_Mint and Zakuro: You two. closet. NOW! XD_

_--_

_Shidonii: Sorry. That's all we could think of right now._

_Rose: But we'll be back next time with more/better ones._

_Both: Ja ne!_

Kish: -gets kissed again- YAY

Ryou: -running around the room-

Cat: Why do cartoons always do that, they say if you're on fire, stop-drop-and-roll, but he's running around the room… WHA MY ROOM!

Ichi: -comes out of bedroom with a bucket full of water and dumps it on Ryou-

Zakuro: -pokes Ryou with a stick-

Keiichirou: where did you get the stick?

Zakuro:… I don't know…

Masaya: I am, like, so totally not, like a preppy girl (it's more of a valley girl XD). OMG, those shoe's match your outfit

Everyone: O.o wtf happened to him

Cat, Ichi, and Purin: -giggling in corner-

Pai: I don't think anyone wants to know…

Purin: SUGAR –gobbles it down- SUGAR RUSH!!! –jumps around the room at lightning speed so we can't even see her-

Taruto: WHA, where'd she go?

Mint: OW –gets whacked by lightning purin!-

Ichigo: Uhhh ok then

Ryou: yay hug! –hugs Rose- Oh this is gonna be fun –slaps Kish hard-

Kish: -slaps back- starts a slapping war while Purin is still bouncing around the room-

Taruto and Pai both go emo (is that even possible for Taruto!?)

Retasu: No that's mean… we just got "married"

Ichigo: It's either that or the fanpit

Retasu: Sorry Pai-san, but I dislike emo people and never want to see your face again

Cat: -claps- never though you could do that

Purin: –still bouncing and eats more sugar-

Ichi: see, this is why never give sugar to anyone in this cast

Cat: -kicks Mint and Zakuro in closet- I wonder what they're going to do… Pai, next review please~

_Pai: sure…_

_winter4everfan_

_hehe lol Cat and Ichi you guys r so funny!_

Please accept my dare and let Ichigo and Minto to beat up Kish!...I hope something horrible happens to Kish! I HATE him! BAKA! I hate the Hippy too. XD

Ichi: We have to get Zakuro and Mint out of the closet then… -opens closet to see Zakuro and Mint drinking green tea- Won't even ask, just get out of there

Mint: Ok, it was a little crowded…

Zakuro: That's because it's a broom closet

Ichi and Cat: Thanks!

Ichigo: I'm gonna enjoy this…

Mint: Meh, I have nothing against that guy, oh well, time to take out my anger!

Ichigo and Mint both proceed to beat the crap out of Kish

Cat: hmmm, reviewer (he or she?) hates Hippie too… -evil look-

Ichi: This is going to be a lot of fun –cracks knuckles-

Hippie: -gulp-

Others: May you two rest in peace

Kish: ANFOHAQWEOGDLNSAFLHGB

Hippie: ASFIHOAEHT#QPWSFU(IP#WEDSFH)(#QRW

Kish and the Hippie look like they've been through WWIII or something along those lines I guess…

Ichigo and Mint: We need to do that again, right Kish?

Cat: Wow that was a lot more fun than I thought it would be! –Snaps fingers so Kish and Masaya return to their normal appearances-

Kish: Ow

Hippie: -eye twitching-

_DragonTamer94_

_How about making Kisshu wear each of the Mew Mew's school uniforms? Each time he puts on a new uniform, Taruto or Pai have to take a picture of it! XD_

Kish: Oh GOD NO!

Purin: But I don't have a uniform na no da

Zakuro: Nor do I, remember, I don't go to school…

Cat: Damn…, that's two off, now it's just you three –stares at Retasu, Mint, and Ichigo-

Mint: Oh hell no is he going to get mine

Ichi: You wanna bet?

Retasu:…

Pai and Ichi warp to the remaining Mews' houses and grab their school uniform and comes back.

Mint: CRAP I forgot about their stupid teleportation.

Kish: WAIT if they just teleported, can't I just do that and escape

Cat:.. wow… I forgot about that… -blocks teleportation magic now- thanks Kish!

Kish: DAMMIT!

Masaya: -trying very hard not to laugh-

Ryou: You do realize that if those are your only uniforms, you'll have to wear them to school next time. And Kish wore them so yeah…

Ichigo: NOOOOO

Retasu: I have an extra

Mint: Meh, I have 5, I'll just burn this one

Cat: No fun…

Keiichirou: So do we have a camera…?

Ichi: -pulls one out of his pocket- here you go

Cat: -hands camera to Taruto- Do you want to take the pictures or does Pai

Pai: I don't care

Taruto: I'll take them then!

Purin: This is going to be hilarious na no da

Kish starts changing into a school uniform, infront of EVERYONE

Cat: Ew, get in the closet dude

Kish: Ugh, fine –gets in closet-

Kish changes into the three different uniforms while Taruto takes pictures and everyone else is on the floor crumbling with laughter, at the same time, my parents are yelling at me to turn down the noise and my brother (He's in college, I personally think he's an idiot and don't know how he got accepted) and pounding on my door telling me to shut up.

Taruto: BLACKMAIL!!!  
Cat: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kish: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Retasu: Haha, next, haha, dare

_PheobeLeo35_

_Aww... Thankyou! Too lazy to log in again so I'm reveiwing from my iPod... Anyway no I'm just a random inuyasha bashed I hope u don't mind... **Sinks down low in chair* bye bye!  
In His work,  
PheobeLeo35_

Cat: Meh, I don't mind Inuyasha, honestly I don't like Kagome.

Ichi: You don't like a lot of main characters, especially the girls.

Cat: Your right! I hate Amu from Shugo Chara (she complains too much about her almost perfect life), everyone in School Days (Holy crap, have you seen that anime, its psychotic), er, Asuna from Negima! (She bugs me), Naru from Love Hina (again, bugs me), blah blah blah

Ichigo: whoa…

Mint: Do you have issues or something…?

Masaya: I think so…

Zakuro: No really…, did you guys JUST catch that

Cat: Hey! Actually, I get that a lot, moving on.

_Tapix_

_"HYPER! SUGAR IS GOOD!"_

_Note to self: never give Kish or any of these characters sugar..."_

_LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_

_OMG i totally dare "Shirobaka" to fall in love with Mint and Pai and Lettuce to actually get married... LOL (What would her parents say?!?!)_

Cat: Shirobaka, get over here.

Ryou: -tries to get out the door-

Kish: -grabs Ryou and pulls him to Cat along with Ichi and Taruto- Heh heh, this is good

Cat: -makes him chug down a love potion thingy from who knows where-

Retasu: Let me explain, this love potion will make the drinker fall in love with whatever he sees first

Taruto: So he can fall in love with a guy

Retasu: -blushes- er, I guess so

Purin: How about a tree or a dog na no da

Pai: Now that's just pushing it

Ryou: -sees Mint and falls in love with her- MIIINNNNNNTTTTTTT –hugs her very tightly-

Mint: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I HATE YOU TAPIX!!!!!

Cat: Really, I like her/him

Pai: I already am married to her I guess...

Zakuro: Last dare

_Zurla Adams_

_XD I find this extremely amusing. :D  
Uh, I dare Purin to put Tartaro (WTF? I can't spell his name T.T) in a Pickachu costume! :D :D :D  
I dare Pai and anyone else to sing a song from...:  
HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! DUN DUN DUN!  
Yes, I am a shameless fan :D_

Purin: OK! But I need a Pikachu costume his size na no da…

Ichi: Oh here you go –reaches in his pocket and grabs a Pikachu costume-

Everyone minus Cat and Purin: O.o where did he get that

Cat: Idk, he has a lot of random useless crap in his pocket, backpack, etc.

Ichi: It's so true…

Everyone: O.o shameless?

Purin: -forces struggling Taruto into a Pikachu costume-

Cat: Did you know if I spell Pikachu on the word document it doesn't say I spelled anything wrong (in other words, red underline under the word), but it I spell Meowth it says I spelled it wrong, wtf is wrong with this thing…

Zakuro: Oh, she's done now

Kish: -grabs camera from Taruto- BWAHAHAHA Payback and BLACKMAIL!

Cat: K, we have to wrap this up now, Pai and everyone else, sing a High School Musical song now (only reason why I'm doing this is because it's the last dare and it takes up unnecessary space that makes my fanfic seem very long XD)

_Everyone:  
Lookin' forward from center stage, to graduation day, time to get the future started_

_What we leave what we take with us, no matter what, it's something we're part of_

_We learned to fly, together side by side  
I just hope the rest of my life, will feel as good as my_

_High school musical who says we have to let it go It's the best part we've ever known, step in to the future but hold on to  
High school musical, let's celebrate where we come from  
the friends who've been there all along, just like a HIGH SCHOOL, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL_

_Improvisation without a script, no one's written it,  
and now we have the chance to_

_Someday we'll be lookin' back, memories we've had,  
all the songs that we've lived through_

_The best of times, so why leave them behind,  
why can't the rest of my life be like my_

_High School Musical, who says we have to let it go  
It's the best part we've ever known, step into the future  
But hold on to  
High School Musical, let's celebrate where we've come from, the friends who've been there all along, that's right_

_Now we've finally realized, who we are it just took some time  
We had to live and to learn, to see the truth!_

_Learn to see the truth_

_Nothing's ever impossible, into the future we all free fall_

_but forever we'll always have high school!!!_

_ Time to party, now celebrate_

_Cause the world's one big stage_

_But any part you want, can be yours!_

_Everybody sing, yeh!!_

_And this show is never gonna close_

_It's what got us here we know_

_High School lives on forever more!  
HIGH SCHOOL, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!  
High School Musical, who says we have to let it go  
It's the best part we've ever known, step into the future_

_OHH YEAH!!_

_But hold onto  
High School Musical, let's celebrate where we've come from  
The friends who've been there all along, oh yeah!!!_

_I wish my life could be like a_

_High School Musical, who says we have to let it go  
It's the best part we've ever known, step into the future but hold on to  
High School Musical, let's celebrate where we've come from_

_All together, makes it better_

_Memories that last forever_

_I want the rest of my life_

_to feel just like a, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Cat: I think I just died singing that…

Ichi: Ok see ya guys

Everyone: Next time on Truth or Dare!


End file.
